


Breaking Point

by The_Celestial_Toymaker



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Dylvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Toymaker/pseuds/The_Celestial_Toymaker
Summary: Set after the end of series 32 episode 2 of Casualty. Dylan reaches breaking point.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me, they belong to the BBC.

Because I love you. 

"Because you're my friend."

He hoped Dylan hadn't noticed the very slight pause - a millisecond at the most, he thought to himself. But he knew that there were other things on Dylan's mind right now that were more important than a possible minor slip up on his own part. 

He never had believed him when he'd said he was a selfish man, saw through it straight away, because no man who had chosen to help people could be selfish, and this new development was just yet another way to prove himself right. If anything, David thought to himself, he was the selfish one. Although he hadn't known that Sanosi was hiding in the back of the car, he had just given Dylan more to worry about by forcing his friend to take him with him. 

He had known the implications as well - they both had, and it was unnecessary for Dylan to tell him. Nevertheless, he continued on, doubtless thinking to himself what the hell to do now they were back in England so as not to get them both arrested, whilst the young boy in question sat in the back of the car, happily eating his cheeseburger and completely oblivious to the predicament in which the two men now found themselves. 

Looking back on it now, David realised that Dylan has been trying to save him, save all of them, by leaving alone and getting a different ferry, because no matter what he said, he really did care. He glanced over at Dylan and knew he must be having an internal debate with himself about something - whether it be their current situation or not - because he was staring off into space and biting his lip with what David had labelled as his 'thinking face' (for lack of a better description) on. He turned away. 

"Not so selfish now." 

He retorted before he had a chance to think about what he was saying, and regretted it when Dylan turned to him with anger and hurt in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I..." 

David was cut off as Dylan began to shout at him. 

"Not selfish?! How could you even say that? I..." 

He took a breath and lowered his voice before continuing. 

"You could lose your job because of me, you could be arrested and it would all be my fault. If that's not selfish, David, then frankly, I don't know what is." 

All the anger had gone from his voice now, and David wondered how many people had seen Dylan like this. Not many, he suspected.

"You didn't force me to come with you, Dylan. It was my choice. All you were trying to do was help a young boy who has lost everything, seen things that no one should ever have to see - let alone a child. That's not selfish, that's incredibly selfless." 

He expected Dylan to put up a fight, was willing to let him try. There was silence for a few moments, and then 

"but I..." 

Dylan trailed off and turned towards the window. David knew something was wrong when Dylan turned back and he looked as if he was about to cry. 

"You're not supposed to hurt the people you love." 

Before David could say anything, Dylan had opened the door and climbed out of the car. There had been no fight, no opposition. And David had no idea what to do. 

It was raining outside, he noticed, and thought to himself that it was rather fitting, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this wasn't great, but I'm not the best at writing.


End file.
